Conquering Fears
by karmen238
Summary: When Caroline embarks on a journey to face her fears revolving around a man who has lived on this earth for a thousand years and shall live another thousand if not more. Will she succeed or will she succumb to her fears? Find out or wonder forever. Klaroline fanfic. AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: IMPORTANT! Hayley will be in this story BUT only in FIRST chapters. Do not worry I am not gonna endure you to this torture any longer. A warning she may be a real bitch in the story more than usual since I don't like her very much (well not at all).**

**Also I do not own TVD or its characters. Everything belongs to Julie Plec except for the plot of this story. **

* * *

_"He's your first love, I intend to be your last however long it takes." _

Those words keep repeating themselves in my head. No matter what I can't get them out of my head. It's been three months since I last saw him and yet it feels like a lifetime. The summer went by and as soon as the fall came I was sitting in my dorm talking to Elena about every day drama all the while thinking about the last time I saw him.

To make things worse Tyler practically broke up with me over a freaking voicemail. I know he needs to help the pack but still it wouldn't hurt to come see me and spent some time with me before he runs off to god knows where. Not to mention Bonnie is still A wall. She still didn't come to college. All we get from her are emails and postcards. It's starting to worry me. This is not like her to just go on a round the world trip without saying goodbye or a phone call at least.

"Caroline... Caroline... CAROLINE!"

I looked up only to meet with a worried Elena.

"Sorry. What did you say?"

Elena looked at me with another worried look before continuing.

"I said if you heard anything from Stefan."

That was another problem I was facing. My best friend went A wall as Bonnie after graduation. Only that he didn't contact anyone. He just left. Who could blame him. His brother stole the love of his life. It was bound to happen.

"Elena." I sighed trying to think of the best way to tell her this.

"Stefan needs his space. What did you expect to happen? That he will just continue living under the same roof while you play in the shack with his brother? He needs to come to terms with it. And YOU, being all happy with Damon won't help his mind or his heart. He might be happy for you both but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt him to see you with Damon."

She threw me a frustrated look.

"I know it's hard for him but still he could call someone. At least inform them of his whereabouts or wellbeing. He just vanished. I can't help but feel like something bad is going to happen."

I failed to see how to make Elena understand that Stefan needs alone time. Every time the topic comes up she gets into a fit and starts mumbling about all sorts of things. Sometimes it makes me wonder if she made the right choice, if she still deeply loves Stefan and the only thing preventing her from seeing that is the sire bond. Yes, she did break it but could there still be a tiny bit of it left.

After all every witch said it's impossible to truly break a sire bond. Maybe it's still there but not as strong as before.

"Elena, he needs space from every one. Stefan needs alone time so he can truly come to terms with it. I still say he is your epic love but I'm supporting you in your decision. If Damon is what you truly want then please let Stefan go. You don't need to send him mix signals, it will only be worse for him. The best you can do is to wait for him to show up. At some point he will come back and then you can get all your answers that you need."

Elena just nodded and went to sleep after that.

With her asleep and nobody or nothing else to keep me distracted my thoughts went back to him. To Klaus. That night keeps playing in my mind. Would it be any different if he wasn't the big bad original that everybody is scared of. Would I give him a chance then and accept his offer of showing me the world. I knew it was crazy even to think about it but ever since he swore to be my last love and leaving Mystic Falls for good after that, I can't stop feeling like something is missing. Like there is a big hole in my heart that can't be fixed if I stay here. It's crazy. Beyond crazy. It's madness that needs to stop. I can't keep thinking about him, his charming smile and those blue eyes.

NO, stop it Caroline. You can't keep thinking about him. He is an evil hybrid that caused so much grief to your friends. Not only that he tried to kill them on various occasions. Then again we did try to kill him on more than one occasion. What makes us any better than him? We killed in our past. Some of us still do. What makes us so much better than him? I couldn't come up with anything. No matter how hard I tried. Yes, Klaus killed a lot of people who we loved but then again we also killed people that were loved by someone. Nothing made us better. The only thing that separates us from him are our friends and family that we can trust. Klaus doesn't trust anyone not even his family. Everyone has betrayed him at one point that is why he closes up to people and uses intimidation and torture to get what he wants.

"Ahh... I can't do this anymore."

I got up from my bed, went to my closet where my suitcase lay and put it on my bed. My mind was made up. I'm going to New Orleans to find the original pain in the ass and finally make up my mind about him. This constant wondering needed to stop. My fear of him, of what could it mean to my relationship with my friends needed to stop.

With the suitcase fully packed, I went to a sleeping Elena and whispered as quietly as possible:

"Sorry Lena, but I need to go through with this. I hope you will understand it one day." And then I embarked on my journey to see if I can truly conquer my fears that revolve around a thousand years old hybrid.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it. It's my first Klaroline story. I would appreciate a few reviews so I can make this story better. ;) **

**P.S.: I still don't know how this story is going to be played out. I mean what the main plot will be. So you may be surprised at some point or not. :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: IMPORTANT! I apologize in advance if anyone gets confused since I wrote this chapter in third person and not in first person as the chapter before. The future chapters are also going to be in third person. Why? Mostly because I think it has it's charm. Like it sounds better. **

**The vampire diaries and characters do not belong to me. All except for the plot of this story goes to Julie Plec.**

* * *

"What am I doing? I shouldn't be here. This is a mistake."

Caroline mumbled to herself yet she couldn't bring herself to leave. She was sitting on a bar stool drinking a scotch in a bar situated deep in the french quarter.

When she came to New Orleans she found out from a vampire tour guide (yep you heard it right) that any new vampire needs to report to Marcel whoever that is. Like that is going to happen. Caroline is no one's minion.

The second thing she found out by asking on the street is that Klaus has made a name here. No surprise there since he is the big bad hybrid. One of the people she asked for information deployed her to this bar where she was now. He said that Klaus often hangs here with this Marcel guy.

_I wonder what kind of friendship it is._

Caroline wondered to herself. It is known that Klaus trust no one, so that he hangs out with this guy on friendly terms is a bit strange to her.

She also discovered this town was overflown with vampires. That was something new, which excited her and made her couscous at the same time.

It's been a few hours since she came here and so far no sign of Klaus. While she was waiting for him a new bartender came to work. The girl looked a bit similar to her only older.

"Hi. Want another one?" The bartender asked.

Caroline looked at her glass that was now empty and nodded.

"So tell me what brings you to New Orleans?"

The girl asked while she was pouring her another glass of scotch.

"I'm looking for someone."

Caroline shrugged like it was an every day thing.

"Who is it? Maybe I know him or her."

Caroline looked at the bartender with a suspicious look.

"It's a him."

The girl didn't say anything to the suspicious look Caroline threw at her either because she didn't see it or simply ignored it. Caroline didn't know.

"In the end it always comes down to a guy."

The bartender smiled at her and Caroline only nodded to her response.

"I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Camille."

She offered her hand and Caroline took it. "Caroline."

Camille shook her hand.

"So what's the guy's name?"

By now Caroline assessed that the girl can be trusted. Camille was being friendly with no hidden purpose.

"It's Klaus. Do you know him?"

It was a long shot but Caroline figured it was worth it. Who better to ask than a bartender who works at his usual spot.

Before Camille could respond she heard her name spoken behind her in that cocky British accent.Even before she turned around she knew he was smirking in his usual way that made her squirm every time.

"I guess I found what I was looking for."

Caroline mumbled to herself and turned around. As she predicted he was smirking but his eyes said he was surprised and a bit wary of seeing her.

"It's really you."

Klaus said as it was hard for him to believe that.

"Of course it's me. What did you think? That I was a ghost or worse a doppelgänger."

Caroline shook her head. He smiled a little at her outburst but remained wary.

"What are you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm enjoying a glass of scotch."

Caroline couldn't help herself. It was fun antagonizing Klaus.

"Love, you know I didn't mean that."

The hybrid pinched his nose and looked at her with worried eyes.

"Did something happen in Mystic Falls? Do you need my blood?"

He said while he was assessing her for any kind of injury. It was almost laughable at how the original hybrid jumped at her aid without questions if she didn't know he was in love with her.

"Something always happens in Mystic Falls after all it's the supernatural birth place. It would be a shock if there was no supernatural drama." Caroline rolled her eyes. "But no. I don't need your help." The baby vampire looked at him with serious eyes.

"Then why are you here if not to plead for your friend's life."

She sighed. It will be hard to admit she is here for him and convince him of it.

"Did you know Katherine is human?"

Everything to keep him off the subject. Beside she hates that bitch and if Klaus decides to hunt her down well who is she to prevent that.

"What did you say?"

_So I guess he doesn't know. _Caroline thought to herself.

"Yeah. It's hard for me too, to believe it. She attacked Elena and tried to kill her. Only at the end Elena showed the cure down her throat."

She explained in a bored tone.

"So I guess this is why you came here? To tell me about Katherine?"

She shrugged.

"No. Not at all. I thought you would like to know. You know hybrid army and all. Although I have to warn you that you have some competition if you decide to use her."

The original looked a bit surprised by that.

"What do you mean? And I gave up on the hybrids the minute I slaughtered them."

Caroline looked at him with a knowing look.

"Pff.. Right. Like that is ever going to happen. And since you asked. Silas also wants her for some reason. "

Klaus looked a bit taken aback by that.

"Love, if you are not here to tattle tale on Katherine then what are you doing here?"

He stepped closer. That was the first time Caroline noticed that while they were talking they started to invade each others personal spaces.

Fortunately for her a dark man approached them and again she got away without answering.

"Ah, Klaus may I know who is this beautiful friend of yours?"

The guy puts a hand on his shoulder. It was obvious that Klaus didn't like him. He was all tensed and in his 'I'm the original hybrid nothing can defeat me' mode. Caroline looked from him to the new man.

"Marcel." Klaus acknowledged him with a nod. So this is the guy to whom every new vampire in town had to report. "This is Caroline." He introduced her. Marcel took her hand and planted a kiss on it. "A pleasure to meet you. Tell me what brings you to this town?" Caroline didn't have a good vibe with this guy. Everything about him screamed dangerously mischievous.

"Likewise." She threw him a strained smile. "As for the why, I can assure you it's nothing that concerns you. If you excuse us, Klaus was about to show me his living arrangements since I have nowhere to go. Isn't that right, Klaus?"

She didn't wait for either men's response as she grabbed the hybrids hand and directed them towards the exit.

"So this means you are staying?" He asked her with hopeful eyes and a smirk on his face.

"Oh drop that smirk and lead the way already."

He put his hands up as to show he means no harm and speeded away with her by his side.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated. Criticism is welcomed. Everything so I can make this story better. :))**

**SPOILER FOR CH3: Hayley may or may not appear. Caroline may or may not have an outburst. We will see. ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm truly sorry to those I said I'm going to update on Halloween. I did plan it but then I got caught up in a Klaroline fanfic I discovered that day called ****The trouble with spells by ilovetf. Anyway I was planing on posting this earlier but a tech problem happened and I was solving it for freaking 6 hours. Can you believe that? No matter it is here now.**

******I do not own TVD or these characters. Everything goes to JP except for the plot in this story. **

* * *

»To sum it up. You are here to reclaim your kingdom from 100 years ago from your former protege Marcel? «

Caroline said as they moved through the doorway into the well protected mansion. All the way to his house Klaus made an effort to explain what exactly was going on in New Orleans.

_Of course. What did I expect a cottage? Klaus would never settle for less than grandiose._

The baby vampire thought when they stopped in the living room. Right now she was marveling in the decor. This mansion was nothing like the one they had in Mystic Falls. If anything, it was more grandiose.

»Yes, love« Klaus replied as he watched her while she looked around the house.

»Then why don't you simply kill him? Not that I approve killing people for sport but you are not me. It's not like you didn't do it before and I'm certain you have no moral claims that could hold you back. «

It was true. The original hybrid killed for pleasure and if it weren't for Caroline, the Mystic Falls gang would cease to exist after Kol's death.

»It's not that simple, love ."

She scoffed but before she could say anything Klaus already went on.

"Sweetheart, where are your things?"

The original hybrid desperately needed a change of topic. What she was about the ask wasn't something he was ready for to answer. Not when it could mean losing her forever. So when he noticed a lack of a purse or a bag in Caroline hands he took the opportunity.

"Oh shit. I left them in the cab. Do you think I can still get them back? I would hate to lose my favorite dress." That brought a smile on his face. No matter what Caroline is still Caroline.

"Come on. Let's get your bag back."

He motioned for her to follow him and she did, the previous conversation all forgotten.

"Would you care for a quick tour of the city or dinner before we go retrieve your bag?"

She looked at him with those big blue eyes and replied:

"Dinner. As for the tour. We will do it another time when there is not a bunch of clothes in jeopardy of being taken or worse destroyed."

That brought a smile upon his face. Not because of the ridiculousness over some replaceable clothes but because she implied that she was going to stay here for a while.

"Then I must show you a french restaurant in the center of the town where everything comes to life: people, music, art, culture and more."

"So that is where one of your favorite places is?"

Caroline asked, remembering his phone call. If Caroline's question surprised him, then he didn't show it. With a simple nod he confirmed what she has asked.

"Then I want to see it. While we do that you can tell me about all the other places that are on your list of favorites." She smiled at him.

Soon enough they were sitting outside on the terrace of the restaurant called La Crepe Nanou. It was breathtaking. As Klaus said this place was magical. Live music accompanied by people dancing, artist drawing their feelings on canvas. One place was holding so much life in it.

"It's beautiful."

Klaus watched how Caroline absorbed her surroundings. In that moment he knew why he fancied her so much. Her light was radiating as a bright star on a cloud-free night.

"I'm pleased to hear that."

At that moment the waitress came. Since Caroline didn't know a thing about french cuisine, Klaus ordered for them.

First they brought a dish called Coquilles St-Jacques. At first she was reluctant to eat since these were gratinéed scallops but one bite changed everything. Klaus even dared to laugh at her when she slowly took a small piece big as a pea into her mouth. If looks could kill, he would be dead right then and there.

Next on the menu was Blanquette de Veau. It looked like a vegetable soup only it wasn't. Instead of water you had cream. Caroline only knew one thing, it was delicious.

During the dinner they drank champagne instead of wine. When they brought it to the table Caroline only rolled her eyes. Klaus was clearly trying to make a point that champagne was their thing.

"Still trying to prove your point?"

She teased him.

"There's no need to prove anything, love, when it's true."

He smirked.

For dessert he ordered her a Crème brûlée.

"You know some sugar once in a while doesn't hurt. It's not like you can get some weight on considering our condition."

She chastised him when he pointedly refused to have a dessert for himself. With a frown at her the conversation ended.

"Mmmm. This is good. You should try this."

He shook his head.

"No need love. I'm glad you enjoy it."

"Are you kidding me? If I could I would take a dip in it and never leave." She exclaimed. The hybrid laughed at her ridiculousness.

"Seriously you need to try it." She said as she moved her tea spoon over to his mouth. Before it could reach it, he slightly showed her hand away. The baby vamp frowned when suddenly an idea came to her.

"Try it. Pretty please with a cherry on top." She puppy eyed him. "For me."

Klaus couldn't resist those pouty lips and big blue eyes therefor he nodded as to say 'Fine. Have your way.'.

Caroline almost jumped from her seat as he caved. She moved her spoon closer to his mouth and fed him. It was such an intimate moment that both needed a few seconds before they recovered.

"Now tell me this isn't the most delicious thing you ever ate."

"On the contrary I had much better meals as this."

She ignored his comment.

During the dinner they talked about a lot of things from the history of this town to the charm of the city that lured him in. Once the dinner came to an end Caroline found herself wishing for more.

"Love. Do you want to go and retrieve your suitcase now?"

She nodded and they left.

* * *

**AN: I wanted to end this chapter on a different note at first but I just couldn't do it. It felt like I would ruin the magic. :) Hope you still like it. **

**Do not fear to review or criticize me badly. I welcome any kind of critic. Anything to improve this story. ;)**

**P.S: DO NOT READ IF YOU DIDN'T SEE THE TVD S5 E5 OR YOU DO NOT LIKE SPOILRS! Can we please just talk about forwood finally ending? Just freaking YESSSS. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AU: IMPORTANT! My vacation came to an end therefore I will be able to update only once a week over the weekends. It my happen that sometimes it will take two weeks but all depends on how cramped my schedule is. **

**I do not own TVD or the characters. Everything except for the plot of this story belong to JP. :)**

* * *

They finally came home after picking up Caroline's bags. Caroline was walking up front with Klaus in tow holding her bags.

"Follow me."

As he went upstairs to put her things in her room.

The room was as expected luxurious. It contained a dark oak king sized bed, right in the middle of the room, and a full dark oak carcass fitted wardrobe. The floor was covered with dark bamboo tiles. A bathroom was connected to the room. Who ever saw Damon's bathroom they would say it looked a lot alike except bigger. It had an in-floor Jacuzzi bathtub with a shower that looked so inviting. The vessel sinks were made out of Carrara marble and the floor was covered in 3 Dimensional limestone panels with texture. It was downright beautiful.

"Wow. Is this how all the rooms in this house look like?"

She had to ask.

"Of course, love. Although the guest rooms are a bit less luxurious."

That confused her.

"What do you mean by guestrooms? Isn't this a guestroom?"

Klaus looked down with a sad smile.

"This was supposed to be Kol's bedroom if we ever came back. You see when we first came to New Orleans he was in the box along with Finn and Elijah insisted to make bedrooms for them both should they be wakened in the future."

Caroline looked around. It did look like Kol's style from what she knows of him which is less.

"It represents his character."

She stated. Klaus nodded.

"I can't take this room, Klaus. It's your brother's room."

He shakes his head.

"Nonsense. It is your room now. It's not like he needs it anymore."

Again a sadness overcame him.

She wanted to say something but knew that all her protests would fall on deaf ears therefor she settled on a sorry.

"What for, love? His death is not your fault. You didn't do it."

It was the truth. His death was not on her hands but on the Gilbert siblings.

"I shouldn't have been so insensitive towards you after his death and I know it's because of me you didn't revenge his death."

Again the truth was being spoken. He showed kindness, forgiveness and pity all for her.

After a few moments of silence he spoke: "Well, join me in the living room after you settle down."

With a nod Caroline began to unpack and Klaus left, closing the door behind him.

After a short amount of time Caroline joined Klaus in the living room where he was sitting on the couch in the 4 figure cross leg position and drawing. He looked so peaceful that it was a sight to behold.

"What are you drawing?"

She asked while moving behind the couch to take a peek over his shoulder at his drawing. Before she could take a look he moved his sketchbook away from her prying eyes.

"You." He looked into her eyes.

"Then why can't I see it? I am the subject after all."

She frowned at him.

"Love, be patient. The drawing is still not done."

Ignoring his answer, she leaned over the couch trying to pry the sketchbook from his hands, but he moved it away from her reaching hands.

That caused her to fall forward right into Klaus arms. If anyone saw them now, they would think they were about to kiss or stopped kissing to gaze into each others eyes. Caroline was gripping his upper-arms and leaning into his chest while Klaus had his arms wrapped around her.

It took a few minutes of silence for them to compose themselves. Caroline was the first to break their gaze. She sat up and with a cough said: "Well... Hum... I have a sneaking suspicion that drawing isn't the only one of me."

Klaus looked at her still a bit dazed from what happened a few minutes before and smiled.

"There are more."

"Then I want to see them."

Klaus was surprised by that but nodded and speeded away to retrieve his sketchbook that was filled with drawings of her.

"I...I..."Caroline tried to find words to describe what she felt when she finished with going through the sketchbook. At the end she gave up and settled on stating the obvious.

"These are beautiful."

Klaus was glad she liked them. Although he was nervous to show her one of the many sketchbooks dedicated to her, fearing she would hate them or started to shout at him that he can't sketch her, he enjoyed watching her going through it.

"I'm glad you like them."

"I love them."

Still watching a drawing of her smiling.

"You can take them, if you want."

He offered.

"No. I can't take them. They are yours."

Caroline tried to give sketchbook back to Klaus but he lightly pushed it back towards her.

"They are mine as much as they are yours, love. I can always make more."

After she still refused to take it he sighed and said: "If it makes you feel better, I have more of them."

Caroline saw that Klaus will keep insisting upon it, therefor she reluctantly agreed to take them.

A voice from the doorway interrupted them.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Klaus turned to the person and snarled.

"Leave Hayley. Now."

At the same time Caroline asked: "What are you doing here?"

Ignoring her question Hayley turned to Klaus.

"I think I'm free to walk this house as I wish since I'm living here."

That made Klaus growl.

"That may be, but this is still MY house. Therefor you will obey me or you will find your heart on the floor."

Hayley smirked.

"You can't kill me or did you forget?"

At that moment Klaus snapped and was in a few seconds in front of Hayley gripping her neck in a tight grip.

"I may not kill you now considering the circumstances, but rest assured when this is all over I WILL hold your heart in my hands."

He released her and she hurriedly scurried away. Caroline was watching the conversation with a confused look.

_What is going on?_ She kept asking herself.

"Klaus."

He turned around at the sound of her voice.

"What is SHE doing here? What does she mean by living here?"

She was standing now, getting closer to him with each word.

"Love, I think you should sit down. There is something I must tell you."

She obeyed still baffled over the whole situation while Klaus started to pace around the room wondering how the hell is he going to explain that Hayley is carrying his child and that is what the witches use to control him, without losing her now that she started to come around.

* * *

**AU: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review if you want. I welcome any kind of criticism. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AU: I wanted to post this chap last weekend but had a chemistry test. Anyway it is here now. Hope you enjoy it.**

**P.S.: KLAROLINERS: If you are a devoted fan (which you most definitely are since you are reading this), you must go see KLAROLINE MAGAZINE WORDPRESS. It is a site where you can find anything your Klaroline heart desires. ;)**

**P.P.S.: I do not owe anything. Everything belongs to JP only the plot of this story is mine. **

* * *

"WHAAAT?!" Caroline screamed after Klaus explained his situation in New Orleans.

_This cannot be happening. It's just not possible. How is it possible? _

This is what was running through her head. She just couldn't believe it.

"How... How... What?!"

Was all that came out of her mouth. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't come up with a coherent thought.

"Apparently nature found a loophole in my werewolf side."

Klaus answered her silent question.

"How...How can you be sure? These are witches, what proof do you have they didn't use any freaky black magic to deceive you and your family? Scratch that. How can you believe it to be true? I know you Klaus. YOU," she pointed at him, "don't trust anyone. Not even your one family. I'm surprised SHE is still alive."

He let out a large amount of breath.

"Elijah. He was the one keeping me from killing her. As for the proof. To be honest I didn't think of that since the heartbeat was very much convincing. Not to mention those side effects of pregnancy."

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Let's say that it is true. What makes you think she didn't sleep with another?"

She was standing by now, pacing the room. Klaus approached her, placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Caroline. No matter how much I would like to say it is not true, it is. I'm going to be a father. The witches have no motive to lie to me. They know they would be dead if they did. As for Hayley, Elijah compelled her. The child is mine."

Caroline still wasn't convinced. There was the fact that Hayley could have vervain in her system and that the witches can be truly sneaky sometimes but she wasn't going to tell him that until she has proof.

_This just cannot be true. Vampires can NOT procreate. It's impossible. The witches have to be telling a lie. Like Klaus having a child with Hayley of all people would be possible._

She laughed at her own thoughts. They were too ridiculous to believe them for one second.

* * *

Klaus watched her closely, trying to see what she is thinking. Then one second she just stopped laughing. Her face portrayed nothing. It was blank which was a bit frightening to Klaus.

_I can't believe him. How could he sleep with that backstabbing bitch? What was wrong with him?_

The thoughts just kept getting worse until the point where she felt only rage at him. She knew they weren't together and had no right to be angered but he had to sleep with the one woman who betrayed them. Caroline didn't know which fact bothered her more that he slept with her or that he will have a child with her.

Subconsciously she moved towards the coffee table, picked up the sketchbook he gave her and moved towards the fireplace. A small fire was lit up that illuminated the living room. She watched the fire while Klaus was looking at her, trying to understand what she was doing. Before he could even move, the sketchbook was thrown into the fire.

"What are you doing?!" He screamed as he moved to her but she shrugged her shoulders and moved past him to the liquor table. Worried about what she might do next, he watched her with intense eyes. In those few seconds he allowed himself to look at the fire where the sketchbook was burning, she destroyed the liquor cabin.

"Love, that was my favorite scotch. You could at least allow me to have a last taste before destroying it."

But Caroline didn't hear him. It was like she was in another world. Nothing existed around her but her rage that was quickly replaced by deep hurt that she didn't understand. She looked around her, seeing her doings and left in a hurry as far away from the house, from him.

Klaus at first wanted to follow her but then decided to leave her alone with her thoughts. Right now he wouldn't do any good, only more damage and he wasn't prepared to lose her.

Caroline ran and ran through the streets of New Orleans, tears streaming down her face.

Stoping in the center of the town, she wiped her tears off her face.

"Ugh. Why am I crying? This is stupid." she huffed to herself, failing to understand her feelings.

* * *

In need of a drink she went to the only bar she knew in this town.

"Give me a scotch, Camille."

Caroline said when she took a seat at the bar.

"What's got your pants on fire?"

Ignoring her question Caroline downed her drink and took the bottle from Camille's hands to pour another glass.

"Leave the bottle here."

Sensing her distress Camille left to attend other costumers deciding that now wasn't the best time to talk to her. It hasn't been more than ten minutes when Caroline sensed a presence beside her.

"Ah, the lovely Caroline. What drove you here to drink in this time of the night?"

Marcel asked her rather sweetly.

"None of your business."

She replied without looking at him.

"Now, now. Don't get angry at me. After you left with K.."

Before he could utter his name Caroline interrupted him:

"Do NOT speak his name or I swear to God I'm going to rip your heart out."

Some of Marcel's men moved a bit forward after hearing her threat but Marcel dismissed them with a move of his hand.

"Ah, what did my sire do to deserve this kind of treatment?"

That enraged Caroline even further. How dares he poke his nose in her business? Not only that but ask her about the person that she doesn't want to hear a thing about.

"Again, none of your business. Either you move or join me for a drink in

S-I-L-E-N-C-E."

She said emphasizing her last word to make sure she got the message across.

Marcel nodded and to her surprise joined her for a drink.

* * *

They sat there in silence for a few hours neither speaking to each other. Marcel made a few attempts to arouse some conversation but was ignored every time. Caroline didn't speak not even with Camille she just drank her sorrows away. By the time a familiar voice spoke behind her she was quite drunk.

"What is this?"

The familiar British voice asked from behind her.

With a deep breath Caroline turned around to see Klaus looking from her to Marcel. Deciding to make him suffer as she replied in a duh voice:

"What do you think?"

Leaning more towards Marcel she said: "I am making friends. VERY good friends."

Sending a flirting smile to Marcel.

At first Marcel was confused at what she was doing but seeing the look on Klaus's face was enough to make him see her game plan. Deciding to help her, just to spite his sire, he put an arm around her waist, looked at Caroline with flirtatious eyes and said:

"Yes, Mon Cherie. Very good friends indeed."

To say Klaus was seething was an understatement, he was ready to kill anyone who would dare to step in front of him. In a blink of an eye he was in front of Marcel ripping his arm away from Caroline.

"DO NOT TOUCH HER."

Turning to Caroline he pointed a finger towards her.

"YOU are leaving with me this instant."

Raising her chin she doggedly defied him.

"Like hell I am. I rather enjoy it here. So if you excuse me I am going back to my drink."

Klaus grabbed her arm, preventing her from reaching her drink.

"If you think, I'm leaving you here to consume more alcoholic beverages, you are quite mistaken."

He paused and looked her hard in the eyes.

"You are leaving with me either willingly or by force. Decide quickly which one will it be."

Marcel was watching the exchange with an amused smile.

"Klaus, why don't you let the lady stay? She clearly doesn't want to go with you."

Ignoring Marcel's words Klaus asked Caroline again: "What will it be?

Caroline tried to wrench her arm from his grip but he didn't bulge.

"I'm staying here with my new friend, Marcel."

Pausing to look at the dark man sitting beside her.

"He offered to show me his house. Isn't that right, Marcy?"

Marcel smiled. Still playing the game.

"Of course. You would love my bedroom for sure. It has a comfy king sized bed."

He said with a wink.

Ignoring what Marcel said he removed his hand from Caroline's arm only to lift her over her shoulder and leaving the bar with her pounding her fists on his back.

* * *

**AU: Well hope you enjoyed that. I am welcomed for reviews and open to suggestion on how to improve this story. :)**

**P.S: I will try to update the next weekend but don't have high hopes. Probably it will take at least two weeks to update because of school. :/**


	6. Chapter 6

**AU: Sorry for a short chapter. Figured to better post sth now then in 2 weeks. To be honest i'm not that proud of this chapter. It feels a bit too OOC. Hope you will still like it though. **

**P.S: I do not own TVD. JP does. Only the plot of this story belongs to me (and some characters that will be introduced in the future).**

**P.P.S.: happy to tell you I finally know what the main plot will be and let's say it is really good. (for me)**

**And a big thank you to those who reviewed. You are the reason why I decided to write another chapter this quickly. :)**

* * *

"Put me down, Klaus!"

Caroline was yelling while still pounding her fists on his back. On their way home she didn't stop fighting him for a second.

It was driving Klaus mad but that was his Caroline for you. Stubborn as hell but compassionate as no other vampire on this earth.

Right now they were standing in the living room and Klaus still didn't let her go in fear she would just run out again.

"Would you stop hitting me? I think you figured it out by now that I am not letting you go no matter how much you fight me."

Before Caroline could respond a voice from the doorway was heard.

"Nik. What is she doing here?"

It was Rebekah.

"Caroline is staying with us from now on."

Klaus stated as it was old news.

"WHAT?! Why the hell would she be staying with us?"

Rebekah yelled at the same time as Caroline said:

"No way in hell I am staying here after everything. You can't just kidnap me from my drink and my new friend and expect me to stay with you. I had a great offer on the table you know."

At the mention of Marcel Klaus clenched his fists.

"Love, I'm sure you would regret that in the morning. As to answer your question, Rebekah, Caroline is going to stay with us because I said so. If you have a problem with that, you are more than welcomed to leave. Now if you excuse us we have other plans then to listen to your incessant nagging."

With a huff Rebekah left the room, followed by Klaus who went to his room still carrying Caroline over his shoulder.

* * *

Once they were in his room, he sat her down on the bed.

"If you think I'm sleeping in the same bed as you are, you are quite mistaken."

Caroline said. He just rolled his eyes.

"No worries, love. I'm just going to bunk on the uncomfortable couch right next to you."

She let out an exasperated sigh.

"And why can't I just sleep in the room you gave me? ... You know forget that. I would much rather prefer to sleep far away from this house as possible."

They both knew she meant far away from him. It did hurt him a bit but knew her reasons although not understanding them since she supposedly didn't like him and was still in love with that mutt.

"You know, love, you are being far more jealous and maybe a tad upset about what transpired between me and Hayley for someone who claims to have no feelings for me."

He was right and she knew it but her pride would never let her admit that.

"You wish. I would never go for someone like you. Especially now considering your taste of woman."

That made Klaus cringe a bit.

"And what is my taste of women? You can hardly judge by an alcohol driven one-night stand."

She scoffed.

"Oh, I don't know slutty backstabbing bitches who love to spread their legs for anyone."

Not allowing Klaus to say something she continued:

"You know what. I'm done with this conversation. You can find me in Marcy's house or at some motel. What do I care?"

Standing up and starting to make her leave but before she could reach the door Klaus was in front of her.

"YOU are NOT leaving this house!"

He roared, watching her with intense eyes.

"Make me."

She yelled back, meeting his gaze in a stare down.

"If you do not move back to the bed this instant, I swear I'm going to compel you to do it. You are not leaving this house if you like it or not."

That was the last straw.

"I dare you. Compel me or better yet kill me. All your problems with me would be solved wouldn't they be. I DARE YOU TO COMPEL ME, KLAUS!"

She yelled into his face.

"It's not like I'm not used to being pushed around and used by others."

She murmured. That stroke a cord with him.

_What does she mean by that? Why would she ever demand that of me?_

They were standing there in silence for a few minutes.

"I knew you didn't have it in you. You are not able to kill me Klaus or compel me. That much I'm sure of it."

She was right after all.

"You are right. I can't and I won't."

There was another set of silence before Klaus decided to voice his thoughts.

"Caroline, what did you mean earlier? Why would you be used to being pushed and used around?"

Warning bells went off in Caroline's head. She didn't think he would give that much thought to that.

_What do I do now?_

"Nothing. I meant nothing. Let just go to sleep."

Of course the hybrid wouldn't let go of the subject.

"Love, don't change the subject. Tell me."

"I'm tired. I wish to go to sleep. Can we leave this conversation for another time?"

Klaus sighed but nodded. He knew he would get his answer soon.

* * *

***Meanwhile somewhere not that far away***

"The prophecy meant him."

A voice said in the dark room.

"The change is coming"

A single candle was lit up.

"To destroy the evil we need them united. Join hands, sisters."

Five witches, positioned in a pentagram, joined hands. The candle put out now.

_Sicut malum oritur, bonum consequitur _

_Fient unus amisissent, alterum fient vicissent_

_Committitur praelium _

_Ex quo illustratio fient vocavissent._

They chanted. A light started to appear in the center of the pentagram, illuminating the room.

As quickly as it came it was gone, replaced by a dark shadow.

* * *

**AU: If anyone is wondering about the spell. Here is an English translation.**

_**As evil rises the good follows**_

_**One shall lose, the other shall win**_

_**To start the fight **_

_**The source of enlightenment s****hall be called.**_

**P.S: If anyone knows Latin sorry for a bad translation (well the grammar part. At least I think most of the words are correct.) I'm a bit rusty on words and there is some grammar I still haven't learned. Although you would think in three years you would learn more than enough words. **

**Anyway hope you enjoyed it. Review. Tell me how you feel about it. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AU: First thank you for all your beautiful reviews. I hope you like this chapter. **

**I do not own TVD. JP does. The only thing that is mine is the plot to this story.**

* * *

"Caroline. Just tell me. Do not force me to compel it out of you."

Klaus was pestering her about her experience since they woke up. Threatening to compel her was his favorite threat like daggers were for his family.

Unfortunately for him, Caroline knew with certainty he would never compel her, not even to find out her secrets.

_That's what I get for opening my big mouth_

She thought to herself.

His persistent questioning weren't helping her killer headache either.

At first she decided to ignore his presence for as long as she could or at least until she figured out what to do next.

The new information about the dealings in New Orleans still didn't sit well with her. Not to forget her alcohol influenced actions yesterday night. Trying to make Klaus jealous of Marcel and almost going to sleep over at his house was something Caroline wasn't proud of.

Ignorance was soon proven to be a wrong choice. If anything it made Klaus even more persistent.

The next move was playing indifferent. Claiming she didn't remember didn't convince Klaus one bit. Therefor she chose to provoke him as little as possible and try to avoid the subject anyway possible.

It did work for a while until the original hybrid had enough of playing this game of hide and seek and once again started to question her.

* * *

It was getting extremely hard for Caroline to remain her temper in check.

"Love. You know I won't give up. Either you tell me or I am going to find out on my own but rest assured I will find out."

He started again with his usual tactic, all the while that smug smile plastered on his face that just infuriated Caroline more.

"Oh, for god sake. Would you stop pestering me about this subject? You are making my headache worse."

Finally snapping after a day of listening to his constant nagging.

After pausing to draw a few circles on her temples, she loudly declared: "I won't tell you anything, so deal with it."

The whole day he tried and tried to get something out of her but failed every time. It made him think why she is so reluctant to share.

"Your reluctance to share gives me the impression it has to do with someone you care for or is important to your friends."

Caroline tried to hide the slight change in her demeanor but Klaus saw it.

"So, I was right."

He went back to their yesterday argument to figure out what exactly happened to her. He came up with a few ideas.

"Judging by your words and fear of compulsion, it had to happen when you were human. Care to explain?"

She sighed in defeat. Sooner or later Klaus would figure it out or had someone to investigate.

_Better tell him now and do damage control before it is too late._

"Before I knew about this world, before I became a vampire, I was an attention seeking girl who was very jealous of Elena and her good fortunes. Naturally when a new boy came into town I went straight for him but again Elena was the one he wanted."

She paused and looked at Klaus who was staring at her very intensely.

"Love, you know you have no need to be jealous of Elena. She is nothing compared to you."

A slight blush appeared on her face. Trying to hide it she lowered her head and nodded before continuing.

"Feeling of low value I practically threw myself at the first boy who paid some attention to me, not knowing he is a danger to me. He used me as his personal blood bag and compelled me to do things I didn't want. That is why I do not like to feed from the vein because I know the feeling and do not wish that upon anyone else."

Klaus was fuming. He knew there were vampires who compelled women into their bed but he never did it himself. Those vampires where detested by Klaus.

Hearing his light had to endure that kind of treatment made him shook in anger.

"Who is the vampire, Caroline?"

That was the first time he called her by her given name in a long time. He always used love or sweetheart. She looked at him with knowing eyes.

"I think you already know that."

She hadn't even finished her sentence when he was already running for the front door.

"Klaus! KLAUS!"

She called after him. The hybrid stopped half way through the door with his hand on the door knob.

"Where are you going?"

He laughed. Not a genuine laugh but a 'are you serious right now' laugh.

"I am going to kill Damon Salvatore, where else would I be going?"

She went to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Listen to me, Klaus. I mean really listen to me."

She paused to see if she got his full attention then continued with her speech.

"YOU are NOT going to kill Damon."

He incredulously looked at her.

"You are kidding right now, right?"

"No, I am not. He is not worth it. I made my peace with and you should too. Yes, the things he did were horrible and wrong but he changed. Not that I like him more for that but I am willing to give him another chance. Until he proves me wrong there is no need to dwell on the past."

She peered into his eyes with big pleading eyes.

"Please do this for me. Beside he is miles away and you have other business to take care of here in New Orleans."

Maybe it was the speech or just Caroline herself that made him nod but at that moment Klaus swore to at least torture Damon for a little bit once this is all over.

* * *

***meanwhile***

»If he ever finds out about this, he will kill us without blinking. «

A girl in her mid twenties said.

»He won't. How can he? The spell is strong. Only a witch as strong as the original witch or the Marakuju can detect it. Fortunately for us the original witch is dead and the Marakuju has no business with us or the originals. «

The girl shook her head in fear.

»Sophie, how can you be so sure? What about the prophecies? «

Sophie looked at the scared girl.

»Because the one thing I certainly know of him is that he sees love as a weakness. How can he be the men in the prophecies when he trusts no one, not even his family? «

The girl only nodded.

* * *

**AU: Well I hope the conversation lived it up to your expectations. Review if you want. Maybe I will update the next chapter faster. :)**

**P.S.: If anyone is wondering what marakuju means. It's the number five in wati (western desert language). ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This was my favorite chapter so far. Sorry for the late update; was jammed with school, KC mag and a drabble I wrote with my friend who goes by Lotr Addicted. You may know her by her Klaroline story Missing. If anyone wants to read the Klaroline themed drabble go to hybridloves it goes by the name Magical Encounters. Anyway enjoy.  
**

**P.S.: Don't own TVD. JP does. I only own the plot to this story and any new characters introduced in this story. **

* * *

Three days living under the same roof as the werewolf and Caroline was already going insane.

Klaus tried to make sure she never saw eye to eye with the skank but failed a few times and those moments were enough for Caroline to pack her bags and begin to search for new accommodations.

Sure, she came to New Orleans to give Klaus a chance but considering the new development, Caroline started to doubt her decision. She needed time to process everything and that didn't acquire her living under the same roof as him and his baby mama, if there was even a baby.

_No, I won't leave this city at least not until I prove those witches are lying but I will move out. _

That is how Klaus found her that morning; packing her things.

"Love, what are you doing?"

She looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm packing of course."

That brought out an unnerving feeling in Klaus. He didn't want to lose her when he only got her.

True, they weren't together yet, but the last few days were promising. Klaus truly believed she could move on from his indiscretion with the werewolf and begin a happy life by his side. Hell, even her showing up in New Orleans was a good sign for him, although he still didn't know why she came here.

Funny thing, Caroline never judged him for the little indiscretion. Yes, she was mad at first but quickly realized she had no right, after all they weren't together at that time, they still aren't.

The thing that bothered her the most is the person he choose to sleep with. Of all women he slept with a girl who she detests the most. It didn't help that her old insecurities about being second best crawled back up.

"Why?"

Klaus finally managed to say.

"I overstayed my welcome."

Caroline simply stated while continuing packing.

"Nonsense. Where did you get such a preposterous idea?"

Klaus exclaimed already not believing her claims.

"Fine. I can't stand a second more living under the same roof as her."

She snapped; moving to her dresser to take the last clothes out. Before she could do that a hand stopped her.

"Love, please. If you want, she can go live somewhere else. Just stay."

Desperate at making her stay here with him.

"First, I don't think you are able to arrange that even if I wanted it to happen, which I don't. Second I'm not leaving New Orleans, I'm just leaving this house until I sort out my thoughts."

The thought of her staying in the city brought some relief to Klaus but he still wasn't prepared to let her go live under another roof without him by her side to ensure her safety, especially when Marcel is still ruling the town.

"It's too dangerous for you to live alone without protection. Stay."

She shook her head and ripped the stack of clothes from his hand to put them in her bag. Klaus came over and started to take the clothes she just packed out and to her dresser.

"Could you stop unpacking my things. I'm leaving this house. Nothing can change my mind."

Caroline stubbornly stated.

"Fine. At least give me a day or two to ensure your new accommodations are safe."

Although he made it seem as he gave up on trying to convince her to stay, Caroline knew that he was only trying to ensure himself more time to change her mind about moving out.

Nevertheless Caroline purposely conceded to his request, knowing full well that today she was leaving, with him knowing it or not. Preferably not in order for him not to follow her and find out where she would live.

Klaus left after that with a content smile on his face.

* * *

*a while later*

Once Klaus found her at the door with the bag in her hands, they were back to bickering about Caroline's living accommodations. She insisted on moving out but Klaus wouldn't let her do so.

At some point Hayley joined them in the hall, commenting how their argument was being heard all back to Mystic Falls. That almost cost her head. After that she kept her mouth shut and let the lovebirds have their lover spat in peace.

"If you don't let me find new accommodations, there will be no wereslut left to live."

Caroline snarled after the retreating werewolf, not pleased at Klaus preventing her from ripping Hayley's head from her body.

"Love, be reasonable. Living under my roof is the best way to protect you. You can't live alone in a city run by my enemy."

She just narrowed her eyes at him.

"But Marcy loves me. He only hates you."

Klaus visibly tensed at hearing his enemies nickname come out of her mouth. To be honest Caroline said it to take a jab at Klaus, which clearly was working.

"It's Marcel and he is only interested in you so he can get to me."

Caroline scoffed at that.

"The world doesn't revolve around you, Klaus. Who says he doesn't have a genuine interest for me?"

Klaus just gave her a look that said:

"Really, Caroline. Are you sure about that?"

Not knowing what else to say, she went back to the previous matter.

"I will kill her. Not even blinking twice at the prospect of her supposedly carrying a magical baby." She firmly stated.

"You won't kill her, love. It's not you."

He calmly stated.

Before Caroline could utter another word, the front door burst open and a young girl confidently stepped into the house.

"Of course you won't kill her. Killing her is beneath you. Such a skank doesn't deserve your nail polish to get ruined."

The girl shot a displeased glare to the werewolf, who came back to the hall upon hearing the noise.

"God help your brother. What he saw in you, will always remain a mystery to me."

Giving her a once over, she shook her head in a disapproving way.

"Now Kathrine I understood, but YOU. Celeste won't be happy when she hears of this."

Shaking her head again, she moved towards Klaus, hugging her old friend.

"Niky, always lovely to see you."

* * *

**AN: I'm an evil person I know. Please review. Tell me how you liked it. What you didn't and any suggestions. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Here you go another chapter. Instead of learning, I did this. I guess you are not the only ones who are impatient to know what happens next. Enjoy**

**Answer to a guest review: You will learn more about her in this chapter.  
**

**Also thanks to all who reviewed. :)  
**

**P.S. Don't own TVD. JP does. I only own the idea of this plot and the new characters who appear. **

* * *

"Amethyst. Didn't I say to stop calling me that."

Klaus shortly replied while patting her lightly on the back.

"Long time no see."

He said after he pulled out of her embrace. The girl smiled sadly.

"Not by my default."

Klaus only nodded.

"The limbo did you good."

She laughed at that and twirled around a bit as to say "I look good don't I".

"I must admit this century clothes suit me well."

In the meantime Caroline and Hayley were watching the exchange between the two friends, each with different thoughts on their mind.

Hayley was still fuming about the treatment she got from the girl and Caroline was wondering who she is.

"Sorry for the interruption but may I know who you are?"

Caroline finally said.

"This is Amethyst. She's an old friend of mine."

Klaus answered for her, which annoyed Amethyst a bit but she let it go.

"Yes, Klaus has friends."

She answered upon seeing the surprised look on Caroline's face, who blushed after that filling silly for thinking she was his only friend. Klaus smirked at her blushing in amusement and then turned to his friend with a serious look.

"How or should I say why are you here? Last I heard you were stuck in limbo until the time has come to awaken you again. Whatever that means."

Amethyst devilishly smiled upon hearing his words.

"You are still out of the clue after a century and a half. I thought your skills in investigating are better, especially since a part of the prophecy does include you."

Klaus shot her a glare which clearly meant not to mess with him right now.

"Fine. The time has come. Celeste and her coven brought me over."

The girl cryptically answered as if that was enough to explain everything.

* * *

"What's your prophecy?"

Caroline asked Klaus, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Amethyst sends a gentle smile in her direction.

"Oh, honey. It's not his prophecy, he is merely a part of it."

That confused Caroline greatly.

"What do you mean?"

She questioned, her brows furrowed.

"The prophecy is yours, Caroline. At least the first one."

Shock took over in every ones eyes. Although Klaus knew he is a part of a prophecy that belongs to somebody else, he didn't know it was his queen's.

"WHAT?! MY PROPHECY?! What the hell?!"

Caroline shrieked in surprise.

"Calm down, young one. All will be explained in time."

Before Caroline could throw another fit of screams, Hayley snorted.

"Yeah right. Like that can happen with the drama queen of the year."

Amethyst furious eyes shot to the almost forgotten werewolf in the room.

"It would be wise for you to shut your piehole. Nobody likes you here."

That was the breaking point for Hayley's resolve to lose.

"How dare you call me a skank? It would be wise for you to treat me better or something might happen."

Amethyst laughed at her delirious statement.

"Oh, really? And what is that? You, pissing yourself?"

Before Klaus could do anything to prevent Hayley from saying another word or do something incredibly stupid, she was already lounging at the new girl, who simply raised her hand and pinned her at the wall in a second.

"It is not wise to provoke a sihir penjaga. Do remember this next time you will want to show off."

She let her go but not before doing one last spell.

"Now you will be quiet."

Amethyst smiled at Hayley, who was trying to speak but could not.

"What did you do to her?"

Klaus inquired.

"Just a little spell to zip her mouth. Can you believe her disrespect to the elders?"

The hybrid only shook his head in response.

* * *

Meanwhile Caroline was processing everything that just happened from the prophecy to the spell on Hayley.

"What does sihir penjaga mean?"

With a sign Amethyst went to the living room and plopped down on the couch with the two vampires following her.

"Literally it means guardian witch but I prefer the term guardian of witchcraft."

The witch declared while Caroline situated herself on the opposite couch with Klaus beside her.

"That means you are a witch."

It was more of a statement than a question. Amethyst only nodded.

"What kind of witch are you exactly? Clearly you are not like the others."

Both Klaus and Amethyst smiled at Caroline's deductive reasoning.

"You are right, I am not. Let's just say that my powers come from within me."

Caroline nodded.

"Okey but what is your purpose in this world?"

The witch smile widened even more if that is possible.

"Simple, to make sure that the diano neno doesn't rise."

Caroline furrowed her brows in confusion.

"What is that?"

* * *

The witch stood up and went to the liquor cabin to pour herself a drink.

"It is said that the devil child will rise again once the 20th blue moon cycle will pass. Once he rises only the brightest light and the darkest darkness can defeat him. One of them is the only one of his kind and the other is unique among his kind. Together they are each other's redemption."

The witch finished her story.

"And how is that connected to us?"

Caroline motioned between her and Klaus.

"Klaus is the only one of his kind."

Caroline shook her head.

"You forget Tyler. His first hybrid."

The witch smiles.

"Ah, but Klaus is an original. Therefor the only one of his kind."

That left no argument for Caroline.

"And me? What is my role in this?"

She demanded.

"You are unique in your kind. No other vampire is as compassionate as you. No other vampire killed only once in their vampire life. No other vampire drank from a human less than three times."

The witch paused her speech to look at Caroline's eyes and make sure she has her full attention.

"You are unique, no matter how much you refuse to believe it."

Again there was no argument left for Caroline.

"But how can you be sure it is us?"

Klaus perked his ears at that. It was defiantly something he was asking himself since he found out Caroline is the person whose prophecy is linked to him.

"Your prophecy, Caroline."

_Ugh. This damnable prophecy thing again._

Caroline unhappily thought to herself.

"Mind telling me what this so called prophecy is?"

It got to the point where Caroline would kill someone to know her prophecy.

"A Bennett witch once prophesied it to you. Do you remember that night, Caroline?"

Oh, how well she remembered that night.

* * *

***Flashback***

It was a summer night and the girls decided to have a slumber party at her house. That was the summer before Klaus came into the town.

Caroline was a vampire at the time, still dating Matt, and Bonnie still hated her for simply being a vampire. Elena thought a slumber party would be a perfect way for her and Bonnie to bond again.

They watched a few movies before they got bored. She suggested to use Bonnie's witch powers in good use and see what the future had in store for them. The girls agreed and that is how her room was transformed into a seance room. Instead of calling for ghosts like last time, Bonnie reads from their palm.

She still remembers her blank gaze when she recited the words like a chant:

_"There is a man; the only one of his kind. He could have let you die once but he didn't. You should hate him with a passion but you don't. You are his fatal weakness, and he is your greatest guilt. But despise everything else, you are each other's redemption."_

***end flashback***

* * *

"See. There are other reasons for Klaus to be that man in the prophecy. He could easily let you die but he didn't and judging by the events that played out in Mystic Falls you should hate him with a passion but you don't. Do you?"

Caroline couldn't deny that. After all the whole purpose of coming here was to give him a chance.

"No, you are right. I don't."

Hearing those words made Klaus overjoyed.

_There is a chance for her to be my queen._

* * *

***miles away***

In a cottage lit up by candles five people stood in a pentagram.

"She is there. Now it's only a matter of time."

A brown haired girl said to the other four in the room.

"The blue moon is coming. We need to prepare for the worst."

All four heads nodded before the candles went out.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it. Review, if you like. ;)**

**If anyone is interested:**

**sihir penjaga means guardian witch in Malay**

**diano neno means devil child in Galician**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Helloo, lovelies. I wanted to post this chap like over the weekend but couldn't finish it due to school and me taking upon another project. I can happily inform you me and Lotr Addicted wrote the 1 chapter to our KLAROLINE story Timeless dream as hybridloves. You are welcome to read it. **

**TVD doesn't belong to me. JP owns it. Only the new characters and the plot to this story are mine. :)  
**

**Hope you will enjoy. **

**Before I forget. Thank you for all the lovely reviews. You were the ones who pushed me to do this chapter know and not in a week as I planed. ;)**

* * *

Their conversation was interrupted by a furious Elijah, who yelled:

"Take the spell off Hayley!"

Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"Good to see you too, Elijah. Been a while."

Klaus and Caroline looked worriedly between the two, both remembering what happened only a few minutes before.

"Take the spell off!"

He roared again and moved towards the witch but before he could launch himself at her Klaus was at his side holding him back.

"Calm down, brother. There is no need for violence."

Elijah turned his glare towards Klaus.

"Of course you would say that since you don't care one bit for the girl who is pregnant with YOUR child."

Both Klaus and Amethyst laughed at Elijah's outburst. Although the girls' reasons were unclear, the hybrids were clear as day.

"She did me a favor by shutting her up. You need to get it into your head Elijah that even if she is carrying MY child, I do not and will never care for her. Once she gives birth, she is dead meat."

Amethyst once again laughed. All vampires turned to look at her. Two of them glaring and one blond looking curious.

"What are you laughing at?"

Klaus growled.

"At your foolishness."

She said as she moved to the fireplace.

"Care to elaborate?"

It was Caroline who spoke.

"Once we are all gathered, it would be my pleasure."

Amethyst smiled and took a sip from her drink.

"Rebekah, honey, you can come down now and bring the werewolf with you."

In a flash Rebekah was in the living room with Hayley.

"Now would you all please take a seat. We have much to discuss."

All the originals took a seat while Amethyst remained at the fireplace.

"Your prophecy is not the only reason why I came here. There is a witch clan in New Orleans that is interfering with our plans. Quite frankly I think they are foolish to go against the originals and the Marakuja. Although they might not even know they are going against the second one."

This information riled up the originals. They were too preoccupied with figuring out, who the witch clan was, to notice Hayley stiffen in her seat, her eyes showing fear. Unfortunately for her, Caroline did.

"Why are you looking so petrified, Hayley? Hiding something?"

She asked putting two and two together. All originals looked at Hayley, who shook her head as to say no while her body language was saying it all. It was clear to Caroline now, what Amethyst was trying to say.

"Ah Caroline I see you are the only one who is not fooled by this little scam."

Caroline flashed a knowing smile at Amethyst. She was suspecting something was fishy with the whole pregnancy thing and know her suspicions were confirmed.

"What kind of scam? What is she talking about?"

_Sometimes Klaus could be really blind to what is happening right in front of him, _she thought.

"Let me tell you a story. There is a city where a man rules over the supernatural beings. He has a special weapon that helps him control one kind of supernaturals. These supers had enough of hiding and being controlled for a century. Once they heard of the hybrid ritual they saw a great opportunity. Now how to get a hybrid who is the most feared original among all to cooperate and control him when he trust no one? If anyone knows, raise your hand."

Amethyst looked around the room truly expecting for one of the originals to raise their hand. Once non of them did, she continued her story with a sigh.

"No raised hands? I guess this means no one has a clue, which I must tell you is an embarrassment for an original."

Caroline chuckled at that while the siblings glared at the young witch.

"Two words: false pregnancy. Really Klaus you believe a mumbo jumbo about a natural loophole but not ..."

Before she could even finish her sentence, Klaus had already launched at Hayley to rip her head off and maybe torture her first, only to be stopped by his brother.

"You will NOT kill, Hayley. What makes you believe she is not lying?"

It seemed the elder original was in denial.

"Oh for god sake. You originals can be the greatest idiots on earth sometimes. It's a miracle you survived Mikael. You practically screamed out your location with your surname. Mikael-sons."

Caroline snorted.

Elijah looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you to talk to me like that?"

Her eyes narrowed on Klaus who looked a bit uncomfortable.

"You didn't tell him? Why shouldn't I be surprised."

She huffed.

"Sweetheart, last time I checked there was nothing to tell."

Klaus smirked. He liked the way she scrunched her nose when she was angry with him.

"Only because of you."

This perked his interest.

"Enlighten me."

Before these two lovers could resume their lover's spat, Rebekah exclaimed:

"Oh for Pete's sake. Get a room already. Elijah, meet Caroline. The woman Klaus fancies."

At her words Elijah's eyes widened.

"Caroline Forbes? The sheriff's daughter?"

Caroline nodded.

"Now that we established that these two have undeniable chemistry, we can move on."

Amethyst clasped her hand together and move to Hayley. Elijah moved to protect the girl but the witch easily moved him away.

"Elijah, please, stop with the protecting. You are hurting my feelings. After all we have been through and you daub me?"

She shook her head in disappointment.

"How can you be sure it's not true? Where is your proof?"

She made a sideways glance at him while standing in front of the werewolf.

"Elijah, really? Is your hope to redeem Klaus blinding you so much you cannot even see past this? You know how powerful me and the clan are."

She fiercely said, realizing that Elijah will believe her if he sees it with his own eyes.

"Fine if you don't believe me, then I just have to prove it."

She put her hand on the werewolf's stomach and began to chant in Greek:

"Ofthalmon anti ofthalmou, odhonta anti odhontos

Tin alitheia dhixe se matia tifla

Fanerose tin prodosia gia mia fora"

Hayley screamed out in pain as her organs became translucent, seeable to the naked eye as an image of an x-ray.

"See. No baby what so ever."

The witch pointed at the uterus, which was empty of any kind of life.

Once Elijah has seen the proof he needed, he wanted nothing more than rip the girl to shreds for playing him and his family.

"By the count of three I'm going to tear you limb by limb. I suggest you use your time wisely." He threatened. "1."

Hayley began to run. He didn't even count to two before he went after her, making her collide with his chest.

"NO ONE BETRAYS ME AND MY FAMILY."

He growled as he tore out her uterus. After that he began to tear her limb by limb as he promised. Most would say Elijah was the moral one, who would hesitate before giving you an easy death, while his siblings would execute the most painful death on earth, but what no one knew is Elijah didn't took betrayal kindly. His punishments were worse than any of his siblings would cast upon their enemies, once they found out about their betrayal. You could say he was the calm before the storm. After all family above all.

"What do you say, brother, hang the parts above the witches doorstep as an exemplar?"

It was clear Elijah was furious.

Klaus smirked.

"Great idea, Elijah. Better yet, lets hang them at Sophie's bar as a cautionary tale for Marcel. No one messes with our family and gets away."

He turned to the witch.

"Amethyst, would you do the honor. Your Witchy skills would make it all that easier."

Although she was not thrilled by the idea, it seemed too gruesome, she concealed to his wish. In one moment the body parts were there and the next they were hanging at Sophie's bar.

At the same time Caroline was trying to wrap her mind around everything that happened after the big reveal. She never thought Elijah was capable of such gruesome things but it seems he truly doesn't take betrayal towards his family lightly.

* * *

***meanwhile***

Sophie was locking the doors to the bar as she felt strong magic coming from inside her bar. She quickly opened the doors and the sight of the body parts hanging from the ceiling made her sick. It took her a few moments to overcome the shock and call her clan to the bar.

"Sophie, what happened that you felt the need to call us at such late hours?" One of the girls who was obscured to the gruesome view by the doors asked.

Once she entered her eyes widened and she looked to Sophie in fear.

"Who did this? Who... Who... To whom do they belong?"

While Sophie waited for the clan, she touched the body to see, who the person is. It was a simple spell that wouldn't be detected by Marcel's witch.

"It's Hayley."

The moment she discovered this, she knew what this meant.

"They know."

The lie has been discovered and their betrayal reviled. Hayley was a warning. They had been marked. Only god can help them know.

* * *

**AN: I know I know. The end was gruesome but it kinda didn't go any other way. I tried I really did but well this story is running on it's own. Review if you want. :)**

**The spell was in Greek:**

**Greek letters:**

_**Οφθαλμόν αντί οφθαλμού, οδόντα αντί οδόντος**_

_**Την αλήθεια δείξε σε μάτια τυφλά**_

_**Φανέρωσε την προδοσία για μια φορά**_

**English:**

_**Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth**_

_**Show the truth to the blind eyes**_

**__****Make the betrayal be seen for once.**   


**P.S. Loter Addicted translated this. So thanks.**

**P.P.S: for future reference. Do you want the spells in Greek script or like it is now (pronunciation)?  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN Hi lovelies. I am baack. First a big thank you to Lotr Addict for translating spells into Greek. And of course I can't forget YOU, my readers. Big thank you for the reviews I got. **

**I do not own TVD. JP does. The new characters and the plot to this story are mine.  
**

**In case we do not hear from each other in the following day. HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

"Marcel."

The teenage girl called her friend.

"Davina, you called."

The dark vampire said while nodding in greetings.

"Yes. I felt strong magic from Sophie's bar though something is wrong with it."

She shuddered remembering the power surge and the cold feeling with it.

"Wrong? What do you mean?"

Marcel frowned at the witch.

"It felt odd. Not quite there. Like the source was somewhere else."

He nodded.

"No matter. Magic is magic. The rules have been broken and there will be repercussions."

With that said he left the room to extract his kingly duties.

* * *

***Meanwhile at the Mikaelson's manor***

"Are you sure Marcel cannot detect your magic?"

This was the tenth time Klaus asked the young witch.

"Yes. The witch will only sense the power within the bar. She might know it didn't come from there but that is about as much as she can get out of it. Seriously Klaus, how many times will I have to repeat myself?"

It was getting quite ridiculous. She might of zapped him, if she didn't know his worry was directed at the blond vampire, who was sitting next to him with her hand in his. At some point during the entire ordeal Caroline's hand found its way to his, who of course didn't look a gifted horse in the mouth.

"As long as I feel like it."

He snapped to which she only rolled her eyes.

"Klaus. She said it's untraceable."

To this point Caroline hasn't spoken a word, lost in her own world.

He looked at her and sighed, slightly relieved to hear her talk.

"Are you fine, love?"

He asked while placing his other hand over their joined hands.

_Aww they are so cute together_, the witch coolly smiled to herself.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

It seemed Caroline didn't notice how long she has been wrapped up in her thoughts.

He shook his head.

"Let's move on shall we."

With that he turned his attention to the witch again.

"Amethyst. Care to explain what comes next?"

At the same time Caroline came to her senses and finally noticed her surroundings.

"Where are Rebekah and Elijah?"

After the performance of the witch, they both retreated to their rooms, each going to sulk over the lost of a potential nephew or niece.

"Sulking around the house."

Klaus shrugged.

"Don't be that insensitive. It's not like you also didn't enjoy the thought of being a father."

Caroline made a point there but the difference between him and his siblings was that for the first time he had someone else to lean on other than his estranged family. Albeit the person he was leaning on would probably never give him the time of day then again wasn't she here with him in New Orleans?

"Amethyst."

Ignoring Caroline's words he addressed his old friend again.

"There is nothing to tell. When the time comes, we will formulate a plan. In the meantime I have some business to take care off and I'm sure you still want to be king. Call me if you need me."

She said as she began walking out of the room. At the doorway she stopped and looked back.

"Spare me a room, will ya?"

He nodded and she went on her way.

"Have fun, you lovebirds!"

Was the last thing they heard before the front-door closed.

* * *

"Now, love, why don't we talk about you, wanting to leave? I assume the notion is gone now."

Caroline nodded, her cheeks slightly red from embarrassment.

"Good. As it happens I have something for you."

He stood up and motioned for her to follow him.

They went to his studio where he picked up a sketchbook. Upon seeing it Caroline remembered how she ruined the last one in her fit of anger.

"Klaus."

She said as they locked eyes.

"I'm sorry I ruined your sketches."

The sadness in her eyes broke him and he offered her a reassuring smile.

"No worries, love. I have more of them."

As he spoke he gestured to the sketchbook in his hand.

"This one is one of those. Come sit."

The both of them took a seat on the couch that was perched on the side of the studio.

Taking a look through the sketches, she noticed they were not all of her. There were a few sketches of places she never saw. The sketch that caught her eye was of Paris. In the center was the Eiffel tower, around him a few cafés with people roaming around the streets and a couple about to kiss at the front.

"This is stunning, Klaus."

The picture was everything Caroline imagined of Paris. The perfect image of romance.

"Thank you, love. This is a gift from me."

He smiled slightly.

"What?! No. I cannot accept this. Beside did I not tell you before, you cannot buy me off with gifts."

Although secretly she loved to be showered with gifts. Each one was unique and more breathtaking than the other.

"I insist. Take it as a pre-Christmas gift."

True the hybrid never celebrated Christmas but Caroline did.

"Fine. Just don't be surprised if you see a gift with your name under the Christmas tree."

He smiled as a Cheshire cat.

"Stop smiling like that."

She chastised him.

"Love, I believe Santa will find no tree in this house."

Seeing the mischievous smile on her lips, he frowned.

"Despite being two days to Christmas you, my dear friend, will throw a small family gathering." Before Klaus could oppose, she firmly stated: "I do not care for your objections. You will go out and obtain a Christmas tree by your own hands if needed, while me and Rebekah will arrange everything for the dinner. Give Elijah the guest list if there is one or take him with you. A few extra hands won't hurt. Beside you two are in desperate need of brother bonding.", while holding her hand out in a shushing manner

"If that is what you want then we are having a party."

A squeal was heard through the house, no doubt Rebekah overheard them.

* * *

***back in Sophie's bar***

"Redecorating, Sophie?"

A voice said at the door making the people in the room turn their heads towards it.

"Marcel. What bestowed upon your visit?"

The witch asked although she knew what brought him here.

The later was quite surprised by the hanging body parts.

"It seems you used magic. Though considering the scenery I'm beginning to think you were the victim more than the doer."

He said as he touched a leg sending it rocking like Newton's cradle.

"Care to tell who you pissed off to deserve such decorations?"

The three words that came out of Sophie's mouth send a shiver through his spine.

"The original family."

No doubt this was not only a mark for the covens head but also a warning to him.

"And what angered my sire and his siblings to mark your head?"

It was as feared; their heads were wanted by the originals. Marcel's words confirmed as much and shattered all the hope they had.

"We might have deceived them."

Marcel quirked his eyebrows.

"Interesting. Must be a big betrayal for them to react as this."

He knew his sire, after all everything he knows Klaus thought him. For him to react in such a violent manner and have his siblings right at his side, the witches must of done something gravely against them.

"It is. If you have no other questions I would like to clean up."

With a nod he left, contemplating what he saw.

After a few minutes a young woman stepped into the bar. She had long black hair and cat-like green eyes.

Her whole stance emanated power.

"Oh I see my work of art has been nearly cleaned up."

All the witches turned their heads towards the newcomer. None of them showing friendly faces.

"It is not wise to go up against a clan alone in New Orleans."

Sophie threatened which brought out a smile on the lady's face.

"Silly girl. You will find out your petty clan is no match for me soon enough."

The Deveraux girl frowned.

"And what makes you think that?"

If possible the smile on the newcomer widened.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Amethyst. You may know as the guardian of witchcraft."

The last part made all the witches quiver in fear. If the guardian was here, it meant only one thing. The prophecy is real.

"You are the sihir penjaga."

A frightened Sophie said.

"Correct. Not only had you nearly cost us our victory but you went against the Marakuja and the originals."

Amethyst scolded.

"We did not know he is the man in the prophecy."

A girl in the clan explained as if everything should be alright now.

"I do not believe you."

The guardian snapped.

"You know what I think? Your wish for freedom made you believe it wasn't true although deep down you knew."

Amethyst concluded.

"To achieve it you went as far as to break natures laws. By doing so you deceived a family, the original family, and nearly destroyed us."

She firmly stated, her eyes full of anger.

"There have to be consequences for your actions."

She murmured

_Spase to nomo, diorthose to nomo_

_Dese ti dinami, afise tin eleftheri_

_Ithe i thelisi tis fysis na apokatastathei_,

over and over until a bang was heard. The whole coven was lying on the ground.

"What did you do?"

Sophie asked as she attempted to sit up.

"I striped you of your magic."

The witch shrugged.

"What?! Why?! Please give it back to us."

The girl begged.

"You wanted freedom, now you have it."

With this parting words, she left the bar to make one last visit.

* * *

**AN: Here is the spell in Greek script and in English: **

_Σπάσε το νόμο, διόρθωσε το νόμο_

_Δέσε τη δύναμη, άφησέ την ελεύθερη_

_Είθε η θέληση της φύσης να αποκατασταθεί_

_Break the law, mend the law_

_Bind the power, let it go _

_May nature's will be restored_

**Hope you enjoyed it. Review if you like. **

**P.S: you still didn't tell me what you like more spells in Greek script, Greek pronunciation or plain English.**

**P.P.S: you may have noticed the chapters are slowly progressing and some are showing just a part of the day that continues into the next. Well this will change in the future. (hopefully) Right now I want to go quickly but slowly to my main plot. That is why everything happened within a week. (maybe a few days more)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hi, guys. Wanted to post this yesterday but my homepage was unavailable. I also noticed I hit 50 followers. Thank you soo much. :))**

**Anyway here is the next update. **

**I do not own TVD. JP does. The new characters and the plot to this story are mine.**

**P.S.: at the bottom you will find an important link ;)  
**

* * *

_"Who are you?" Davina asked the newcomer. _

_"You are so young and inexperienced."_

_The new presence in the room said, ignoring her question._

_"Who are you?" The witch asked again. She did not miss the power this person held, which made her a bit uneasy. There was no doubt in her mind that this person wheeled more power than she and could easily defeat her if they wished. _

_"Who I am has no importance to my visit."_

_The stranger spoke._

_"What I'm about to tell you will determine your fate."_

_They carefully told her to make sure she was listening. _

_"In a few months a great evil will arise. The only people to defeat them are currently at war with Marcel. Your mere presence in this fight is changing the outcome of the crucial fight between evil and good. The problem is some people including me won't allow this to happen. The hybrid must take the city back and claim it as his while Marcel succumbs or falls to his doom. YOU," the stranger pointed a finger at her "need to make a decision. Either be at his side and die or live your life as a normal teenager far away from the vampire drama. I will give you until new years eve to make up your mind by then I hope you will choose the right path."_

_With that they left, leaving a confused Davina in their wake._

* * *

In the last two days the Mikaelson's manor was turned upside down by the two blonds. The house was surrounded by Christmas lights. Poinsettias and other Christmas decorations garnished every room. A big Christmas tree was set in the living room, heavily decorated but still looking classy. Five Christmas socks hung around the fireplace, each with the name of the owner.

The kitchen smelled of freshly baked goods, which were hard to make when the two brothers took every opportunity to sneak one into their mouths. It seemed the Christmas spirit got to the originals and was transforming them.

Although the constant demands from their sister and Caroline, brought them headaches worse than those that they had to endure from witches. Everything they did was redeemed imperfect and had to be fixed immediately. Like the time they hung the lights around the house or the time they had them move the tree from one place to another for three hours only at the end place it where it stood at first.

That is why the next time the girls needed help, they made an effort to hide from them until Caroline started fuming and angrily yelled to Klaus, who was somewhere in the house hiding, that he better make his presence known and force his brother to help or she is leaving New Orleans this time for good and he will never find her no matter how much he tries. Of course After hearing her threat, Klaus showed up in a matter of seconds, dragging a reluctant Elijah behind him. Fortunately for them by the time evening came around Amethyst returned and helped the girls set up everything with her magic.

Once Christmas night came around, the girls had everything planned out except what to make for dinner. They came to an agreement on everything except for what to make for dessert. Caroline was moving towards Christmas pudding while Rebekah wanted a pumpkin pie. This is how Klaus found them the morning before Christmas, yelling at each other in the kitchen.

"Why can't you too make both dishes?"

He suggested. A big smile broke out on their faces as they squealed in delight and proceeded to prepare their meal. Honestly, the girls didn't even consider the possibility.

Leaving them be he retreated to his studio.

* * *

"Now I understand why you dagger us."

Elijah said as he came into the room.

"They are insufferable."

Klaus chuckled. To this day he was never supportive of the daggers. He understood Klaus fears and knew he did it to protect them but most of the time they were uncalled for. None of them deserved it. Except for Kol. More times than not he caused trouble. Remembering his deceased brother brought a sad smile on his lips.

"Is this the kind of effect we have on you?"

Elijah asked curiously. Sure he knew his siblings can be intolerable but they never got on his nerves as much as Rebekah and Caroline did this last two days. He had much more self-control and there might be also the fact they never spend as much time as they did with Niklaus, who has a short temper fueled by his werewolf side.

"Pretty much." Klaus confirmed what Elijah already knew.

"How did you manage not to kill us?"

His brother shrugged.

"There was the fact I had no white oak stakes and whit time you get used to the constant nagging. Kol was the worst at annoying me. No matter how much I threatened, he did not cease. Not to mention he got more persistent. He loved to annoy me." Klaus finished with a sad smile.

"He lived to annoy people." Elijah smiled, remembering all the times Kol tried to annoy him and failed, which made his little brother pout and leave the place fuming at his failure.

"Is there any white oak ash left for a dagger?"

Klaus lifted an eyebrow at his brother's question.

"Why would you need a dagger for, Elijah?"

The brother in question mischievously looked at him.

"To dagger our beloved sister, of course. At least that way we would be rid of one annoying blonde."

Klaus smiled at that.

"I heard that!"

Rebekah yelled from downstairs.

"You better sleep today with one eye open, Elijah."

Klaus informed his sibling as he returned to his painting.

Elijah nodded and went off to do who-knew what.

At evening the occupants of the manor gathered around the dinning table to have their Christmas dinner.

There was a moment where Elijah considered the possibility his food was poisoned by his sister but after the first bite his worries flew away. The food tasted great. Of course, a dinner with the Mikaelson's could never go without a few quarrels between the three siblings. It was a fun sight to see how Caroline scolds Klaus for his behavior, which would lead to a banter between them.

* * *

After they exchanged gifts Klaus and Caroline found themselves in the studio. They were sitting on the couch talking.

"I wanted to give you your gift in private."

Klaus said as he stood up. A moment later he came back with a canvas in his hand.

"Marry Christmas, Caroline."

He said as he gave his gift to Caroline, who gasped upon seeing the painting. It was of her at the Falls. She remembered that day.

"I thought I was alone."

That day she went to the Falls to just forget everything bad happening around her. Her legs were in the water and her body on the grass. She was looking at the sky, trying to figure out what kind of shapes the clouds presented.

"I went on a walk to get away from my sibling when I stumbled upon your presence. You were too deep in thought to notice me." Klaus admitted.

"How long did you stay there?"

Caroline asked, remembering she took a dip in the lake. Klaus must of read her mind as he reassured her that he was long gone before he could have a glance at her.

"Thank you. The painting is stunning."

She thanked him with a kiss on his cheek.

"You know it was a hard thing to find a gift for you. What to give a thousand year old hybrid that has everything?"

Caroline said as she went to retrieve her gift for him.

"Then I thought of your love for art and the sketchbook I ruined."

Klaus unwrapped the gift and saw a sketchbook. It was made of card-stock bound with three binder rings and the covers were from an old black book found in a thrift shop, which had vintage lace glued on the front and the back. Inside covers were also decorated. A tree painted with black ink graced most of the inside cover. The sketch reminded him of the one he saw in the book The Artist and The Garden by Roy Strong. On the first inside cover was a black and white photo of him, where he was looking into the distance showing his right profile. On the second was a squared papyrus with a white strip with the word companionship. It had a small opening which contained a photo of them together. They took it in a photo booth at Caroline's insistence when they went to the mall for Christmas shopping. On the back of it the words K&C were written in Victorian handwriting.

"Thank you, Caroline. It's beautiful."

He smiled showing his dimples.

"Marry Christmas, Klaus."

She smiled.

Putting his new sketchbook on the coffee table he asked: "Now, love, what do you wish to do?" as he took her hands in his.

"How about we just sit here and talk some more?"

She suggested.

"I liked that. How about I go make us some hot chocolate while you make yourself comfortable?"

Caroline nodded in agreement.

The rest of the night was spent talking as they drank their cup of hot chocolate in front of the fireplace.

At some point they ended up snuggling on the couch and when Caroline fell asleep in his arms he admired her peaceful face until sleep claimed him too.

* * *

**AN: hope you liked it. Review if you wished.**

**The sketchbook looks like this: i. Share. pho. to/1c84c2e4_c. JPEG**


End file.
